The Evaluation
by sophk
Summary: A psychologist has been hired to do a comprehensive evaluation of the team. Will they share their feeling with her during the sessions and can she be trusted? Also, an interesting case develops in Spokane.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Evaluation_**

* * *

_"Whatever you think, be sure it is what you think; whatever you want, _

_be sure that is what you want; whatever you feel, be sure that is what you feel."_

_― __T.S. Eliot_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"You may go in now." The secretary told Hotch.

"Thank you." He stated smiling as he walked into the Director's office.

"Good afternoon, Agent Hotchner. Have a seat. How is everything at the BAU?" Director Curtis asked.

"Very well, thank you, sir." Hotch said nodding his head. "It has been a busy few months." He added.

The Director picked up a folder, "I can see that by all of the reports. And that is the reason I need to speak with you. The oversight committee has instructed me to have an independent psychologist evaluate all members of your team, including you, Agent Hotchner. This will be a comprehensive evaluation. It is not voluntary, everyone will cooperate fully will the psychologist." The Director ordered.

"Sir, I have concerns about using someone outside the Bureau; classified cases, not having an understanding of the job." Hotch protested.

"I understand the doctor conducting the reviews has a higher security clearance than most of your team." He noted as he looked at the folder. "Dr. Samantha McAdams, former CIA. Worked in intelligence. So, your team can share anything with her. Anything else?" Director Curtis asked.

"When will Dr. McAdams be starting the evaluations?" Hotch inquired thinking he would need to inform the team ASAP.

"Probably, next week, the Doctor will get in contact with you. Other questions or concerns, Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"No, sir." Hotch replied.

"Have a good day." The Director concluded the meeting. They shook hands, "Thank you."

Hotch walked back to the offices wondering how much of a disruption this would cause. He called Garcia, "What may I do for you, Sir Hotch?" She answered the phone cheerfully.

"Call everyone to the conference room, I will be there in five minutes." Hotch ordered and hung up.

Hotch entered the room. The team stared at him. He told them about the meeting with Curtis.

"Why? Doesn't the Committee have anything else to do?" Morgan complained.

"How is she going to evaluate us, if she doesn't understand the job?" Kate questioned.

"I wish I had the answers to all of those questions. Curtis said she would be in touch to set up a meeting to explain everything to us. That's all I know. Let's get back to work." He ended the meeting.

As the rushed back to his office, "Garcia, a moment, please?" he said quietly. They walked in his office. "See what you can find out about Dr. Samantha McAdams. She was with the CIA at one time. This stays between us." He sternly said.

"Yes, sir. I will see what I can find." She muttered as she walking out of his office.

Within the hour, Garcia returned to Hotch's office. She closed the door behind her. "What did you find?' Hotch inquired.

"Born in 1974, Boston. Excels in everything she does. She has a master from Stanford, doctorate from Yale in Psychology, top of her class at both. She started working for CIA in 1997. I couldn't find any information on what she did for them. She left in 2011, went into private practice. Should I keep looking?" she asked.

"No, thank you." He huffed. Garcia walked out; Hotch placed a call to a friend in the CIA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Dr. McAdams**

The next morning as he is driving to the office, his phone rings. "Agent Hotchner."

"Good morning, this is Sam McAdams. Is this a good time to talk?"

"Just a moment." He hesitated. "I was just parking the car. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to meet you today, if possible? Actually, first with you and then your team; I don't need a lot of your time; I just want to meet everyone." She told him.

He stopped before he gets on the elevator. "Can you be here at nine?" he asked.

"See you then. Thank you. Bye." She replied.

Hotch hung up the phone and stepped onto the elevator.

At 8:50, she walked into the offices of the BAU. Agent Anderson walked over, "May I help you?" He greeted her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McAdams, I'm have an appointment with Agent Hotchner." She said.

Morgan walked over, "I will take her up." He told Anderson. "Derek Morgan." He introduced himself.

"Sam McAdams." She replied.

"This way." He told her as they headed up the steps, Hotch came out of his office.

"Dr. McAdams. Nice to meet you." He uttered.

"I'm sure it is, Agent Hotchner." She said sarcastically. Which amused him and Morgan. Hotch and Dr. McAdams walked in his office and closed the door.

"Have a seat, Doctor." He said.

She sat down and looked around his office, she noticed the photographs, law books, and very organized desk.

"So, how is this going to work?" he snarled.

"I have been hired to evaluate the BAU as a unit. I will meet with each member of the team for one hour a week for the next six weeks. Also, I will need to observe the team in the field at some point. But, that will be toward the end of the sessions. And then submit my report. Which you will received at the same time the Director and Committee. That is one of my rules. Nothing that is told to me during the sessions will be included in any reports. I do not work for the FBI, so I do not have to follow their rules. I take confidentiality very seriously. I'm the only one that ever sees my notes. Do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

"What did you do for the CIA?" He asked directly.

"I worked in intelligence and interrogation. I was a profiler. I left the CIA for personal reasons." She answered.

"When do you want to start?" Hotch asked.

"Next week. Agent Hotchner, I'm not the enemy. I know what it is like to be evaluated by an outsider. I'm not on a witch hunt; I do not have an agenda." She declared.

"I'm worried about disrupting the team." He stated.

"Understandable. You have an excellent team, I'm sure they will survive six hours talking with me. Now, should we go meet them?" Sam asked with a smile.

"That would be fine." Hotch agreed with a slight smile.

Hotch walked out and looked down at the bullpen, where the six had gathered. "Conference room." He stated. They all filed in and take a seat.

"Would you like me to do the introduction?" He asked her.

"Whatever." She smiled.

He nodded, knowing that she had been profiling all of them since she walked in. "This is Dr. Samantha McAdams. Introduce yourselves." He told the team.

After the introductions, "I'm sure you already know why I'm here. I have been hired to do an evaluation of the unit. The way this will work is I will be meeting with you one hour a week for six weeks." The team stared at her with disapproval. "We can set a standing appointment, or when you have time you can call, anytime that will work for you I try to be available. We will meet once a week; no matter how hard you try you can't avoid me. Now, I'm sure you have questions for me. Ask away." She said.

"Where will we be meeting, Dr. McAdams?" Rossi queried.

"Please call me Sam. The FBI has provided an office here, but truthfully I would rather meet at a different location. You can come to my office or I will come anywhere you are comfortable meeting. I should tell you that everything you tell me is confidential. Nothing you say to me during the sessions will be included in the report. I am assigned to evaluate the team, not the individual. I'm in private practice; I follow my rules, not the FBI's. I hope you will realize that as we start meeting." She added.

"What is your background?" Reid questioned.

"Undergraduate work at Stanford, doctorate in Psychology from Yale. Worked for the CIA for almost ten years in intelligence." Sam replied.

"Any other questions?" she asked. No one replies. She handed out business cards to everyone. "All right, if you think of any, get in touch with me. We will start next week. Call and set up a time that will work for you. On the card you have all my information, including my personal phone. If you call the office, Brian Phillips, my assistant, will schedule the appointment for you. I will be waiting to hear from you. Oh, and if I don't hear from you, you will hear from me." She said with a smile. "One more thing, Penelope if the team go out on a case, please let me know." Sam told her.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied.

"Sam." She reminded her.

"Yes, Sam." Garcia said with a smile.

The team left conference room. "That went well." She smirked.

"They will adjust." Hotchner said leaning his head slightly to the side.

"You know you will have to lead the way. So, what day next week will work for you, Agent Hotchner?" Sam asked.

"Hotch, is fine. Let me check my schedule, and I will let you know by the end of the day." He assured her.

"Good, well I will let you get back to work. Have a good day." She remarked.

"You, too." He said as she left the room.

As she walked by the team, she smiled, "Call me. Thank you for your time today."

Just before 5:00, Hotch phoned her, "Sam McAdams." She answered politely.

"This is Aaron Hotchner, I promised I would call." Hotch told her.

"That's true. So, when do you want to meet?" She asked.

"Tuesday, 7:30 in the morning. Will that work for you?" he questioned.

"Yes, it will. Where would you like to meet?" She asked.

"Your office." He answered.

"Thank you for calling. See you next Tuesday. Bye." She hung up.

He will be a challenge, she thought as she hung up. Penelope called and scheduled an appointment for Monday, at 3:00. By the end of the next evening, the rest of the team had scheduled their times. All were coming here, not surprising they are profilers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Week One – Sam's Session Notes**

_Penelope – Monday, 3:00pm_

Initial meeting was interesting, found her to be a caring, protective individual. A bit rambling at times, but very honest. She shared how the FBI found her and became her family. She is charming, there is an air of sweetness to her. Am looking forward to next week.

_Hotch – Tuesday, 7:30am_

Arrived, as I expected at 7:15. Still having trust issues over my agenda. Spent the hour asking me questions or answering his questions very vaguely. He is very protective of his team, and his privacy. Hopefully, next week he will stop profiling me and we will explore his life. Likes to have and stay in control of any situation.

_Kate – Tuesday, 1:00pm_

The newest member of the team; she acts tougher than she is. Talked about her work in the Child Exploitation Task Force. She is very open with her feelings. Finds working with the BAU a challenge but is adjusting.

_Dave – Tuesday, 5:00pm_

Nice guy. Profiled me, but not as much as Hotch. He talked about starting with the FBI and the forming of the BAU. He is very proud of that, as he should be. Filled the hour very easily. Interesting man. Did mention at the end, that he had just discovered he had a daughter and grandson. We will discuss that more next week. He is the only one so far to schedule for the same time next five weeks. Shows he is willing to accept this process.

_Spencer – Wednesday, 3:30pm_

Distrusting at first, answered my questions with textbook replies. Which is normal for someone with his IQ. Told him I understood, it isn't easy being the smartest one in the room. Shared that my IQ is 176. He doesn't feel disrespected by the team. Sometimes worries about the physical part of the job. We had a very good talk, am looking forward to the next session. Maybe we will play chess? He rescheduled for the same time.

_JJ – Wednesday, 7:30pm_

Apologized for the meeting time immediately. Assured her it was fine, whatever fit in her schedule. Talked about the difficulty of working with the BAU while having a family. Can tell she is stressed, about a lot of things. I have a feeling that the family isn't her biggest issue. She lacks confidence at times, could stem from not have profiling experience or from working at the State Department.

_Derek – Friday, 8:00am_

Last one to schedule, he also walked in with questions. He said he is only willing to talk about the job, not about his personal life. He holds back on attachment, thinks he can only depend on himself. Something led him to believe that. Will find out in the weeks to come. He has trust and commitment issues, totally an Alpha male.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sessions - Weeks Two and Three**

Week Two

Sam had met with all the members of the team for the second time by Thursday morning of the next week. That is except Hotch. She called and the message went directly voice mail. She called Penelope, thinking the team may be working on case. But, she confirmed they were in town and not working on a current case.

Around 6:00 that evening, Hotch called, "Hello, Hotch."

"Sorry, I haven't set an appointment, I have been really busy this week." He said making excuses.

"How about tomorrow, will that work?"

"I have back-to-back meetings." He quickly answered.

"You can avoid meeting with me. But, the committee will not get a report from me until I have the information I need." Sam stated.

"I understand. I still have to look at my schedule." He replied.

"What about tonight?" she suggested.

"I will check and call you back." He said hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, he called, "What about 7:30 tonight?" he asked.

"Fine. I will order in dinner. Is Thai, all right?" she questioned.

"That will be fine. Thanks. See you then." He sneered.

Round one goes to me. She thought.

He arrived and buzzed the front door of the building, "Be right down." She said on the intercom. Soon she appeared with a tan and white French bulldog following her. She opened the door; she is dressed in jeans, a sweater, and no shoes. "Glad you could make it. That's Daisy, by the way. Are you all right with dogs?" she asked. He leans over and petted the dog.

"Yeah, I like them." He told her.

"Come on, let's go eat." Sam said with a smile. The three of them get on the elevator. "Oh, I should warn you, she can be a bit gassy." She laughed.

"Good to know." He smiled. She punched in a code and then presses 3. "New floor tonight?"

The door opened and he stepped into her kitchen. "You live here, also?" he asked.

"Yes, welcome to my home. I bought the building and redesigned it about five years ago." She replied. "Plus, I thought since you have seen my office, it would be good for you to have another side of me to profile."

"Sorry, I will try to not do that." He said as he looked around. "Family pictures?" he asked.

"Yes, my sister, Nancy and her daughters." She smiled.

"Pretty women run in the family, I see." Hotch complimented.

"Thank you. Food's ready. I ordered a few different things." Sam said.

"Looks delicious." He commented. They filled their plates.

"Would you like a beer? I also, have Snapple, water or coffee." She asked.

"Just water." He said.

"Sure? I'm having a beer. It isn't a trick question or anything." She promised.

"I'll take a beer." He agreed.

They sat at the table and enjoyed dinner. Talking about many things, including family and jobs. "How old is your son?" she asked.

"Almost nine." He said proudly.

"Who watches him while you're away? With your job that has to be difficult." Sam questioned.

"Food is great." He smiled knowing she wanted to talk about his life. "It is difficult being a single parent with this job. But Jack understands, it is what I do. After his Mother was killed, her sister stepped in and offered to watch him when I'm gone. She's watching him tonight." He told her. "But, I try to be a good Dad when I'm home. He's a great little boy." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure he is, he has a good role model and I'm sure it is difficult for you. Being a single parent is a huge responsibility. You have a lot of pressure on you, at home and at the office? Do you ever relax?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes, but I always have some thing that needs to be done. I run, not as much as I use to, and go bike riding on weekends with Jack." Hotch replied.

After dinner, they sat and continued to talk. "He looked at the time. It is after 9:00, I need to go." He said.

"I will take you down. Come on Daisy." She smiled. She opened the elevator. The three got in, the doors opened in the lobby.

"Thanks for dinner, Sam and the conversation. See you next week." Hotch said as he opened the door.

"Good, call and make the appointment. Drive safely." Sam told him.

She lets Daisy out in the backyard and they go up stairs. "Good sessions, good week." she said to Daisy. The dog looked up at her. "And you're a good puppy." She uttered handing her a treat.

Week Three:

Mid-afternoon on Sunday, Sam got a call from Penelope telling her that the team was working a case in San Diego. She would call when it was over. On Thursday, she received a text from Penelope that the team had finished the case and were on their way home. Sam called "Penelope tell everyone to get some rest, we can meet when they are ready. I'm available all weekend, with the exception of 1:00 until 4:00 on Saturday afternoon." She told her.

"I will inform the team. Can I schedule my time?" Penelope asked.

"Sure, when?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00. I've already cleared it with Hotch." Penelope said.

"That's fine. Looking forward to seeing you then." She replied.

Within the next hour, Spencer made and appointment for 1:00 Friday; Derek for Friday, 4:00; Dave, 6:00 Friday and for Saturday, JJ at 7:30 and Kate at 9:30. The only one she hadn't heard from was Hotch. Sam was a little surprised by that. But, she decided she wouldn't call him this time. She would wait him out.

Friday sessions went very well. She and Penelope discussed how the team supported her when she was shot and her friendship with Derek.

During Spencer's session, they played chess. He shared the story of Maeve with her and the fact he didn't know if he could ever feel that way again. She assured him that would. But, he has to open to that possibility. Which isn't the easiest thing to do.

And then there was Derek; he is learning to open up. He told her about living with Savannah and the adjustments they were making in their relationship. He is pleased that he is adjusting.

Dave talked mostly about wife number one, and probably his true love. Losing a baby and her having ALS. She could tell he was still living with regrets. Sam told him that Carolyn wouldn't want him to have regrets; she would want the best for him.

That night at about 8:00, the phone rang, it was Hotch, "Good evening, Hotch." She answered.

"Hi Sam. Calling about an appointment. I wasn't avoiding you. I needed to check Jack schedule for the weekend. Would Sunday afternoon, around 2:00 worked for you?" he asked.

"That's fine. I will clear my schedule. Where do you want to meet?" She said.

"Your office is fine. See you then. Bye." Hotch said.

"Bye." She replied.

On Sunday, just before two, Hotch was at the door, she and Daisy let him in. "Good afternoon." She said with a smile.

"Hi, good to see you. Hi Daisy." He said.

"We will meet in the office today." They get on the elevator, "Glad you could find a time meet. How's Jack." Sam asked.

"He's fine, went to the movies with a friend. So, I thought it would be a good time to meet with you." He replied.

"Coffee or water?" She asked.

"Coffee, please." He answered.

"Black. Right?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"How was your case?" She questioned.

"Went well, difficult, but we did end up making an arrest." He said. "

That's not surprising. You have an excellent success rate. Anything you wanted to talk about today?" She questioned.

"Nothing is really on my mind." He replied.

"Tell me about Jack's Mom?" She said. She could tell he was uncomfortable and surprised.

"What about her?" He asked.

"You were divorced. Did she want it or did you?" She questioned.

"She left me." He stated.

"Why?" she pushed him for an answered.

"She hated how much I was gone. Felt abandoned by me. I understand I wasn't there for her." He reflected. Sam could see the guilt he felt in his eyes.

"She knew what your job was when she married you?" she asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"But, she married you. There were no surprises after marriage." Sam stated.

"No, but when Jack was born, she felt I put the job first. And she wasn't wrong." he said.

"I'm not attacking her, but why are you defending her?" She questioned.

"Haley wasn't perfect, I suspected she was seeing someone at the end of our marriage. But, she didn't deserved to be killed by a serial killer that was trying to get to me." He ranted.

"You're right. No one deserves that. And you, your team and the FBI did everything they could to protect her. But, sometimes it is not enough. You saved your son. I'm sure she doesn't blame you and you need to forgive yourself. She may not be here but you have a wonderful son. And she would be thankful for that." Sam assured him.

"I know. I had a dream about her last year, as I was undergoing surgery. She told me it was time to move on. That Jack and I needed a fresh start." He admitted.

"I understand what it is like lose someone you love, you think you will never be happy again. But, one day you realized they wouldn't want you not to love again." Sam smiled at Hotch.

"That's true. It was just a difficult time in mine, and Jack's life. But, we survived it." He said with a smile.

"You both need to focus on the present and the future. One of my Dad's favorite sayings is, you can't do anything about the past, learn from it and move on. And I know that is not always easy, but at a point, it is necessary." Sam advised.

"How long did it take you?" Hotch questioned.

"Profiling me?" She smiled.

"About two years, with help professional and family support. And he would want me to be happy, he loved me." She replied.

"I'm trying. The woman I had been seeing accepted a job in Hong Kong. So, it is time to move on." He told her.

"How long had you been seeing her?" She asked.

"Almost two years. She had lived in New York for the last year." He replied.

"It really didn't bother you that much did it? I mean you cared about her, but couldn't commit." She suggested.

Hotch smiled, "It did bother me, and I was upset at first. But, I didn't want to stand in the way of her career. And I couldn't give her the relationship that she wanted." He admitted. "That is the first time I really thought about it that way." He sighed.

Hotch looked at his watch, "I'm past my hour. Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't. And I have nothing else planned. My niece and her study group are coming later to use the conference room downstairs. So, you can talk all you want. Want some more coffee?" She asked.

"Sure. What is your niece studying?" he asked. She handed him his coffee.

"Allison, the niece, is in her last year in law school at Georgetown. And she swears there is not a decent place to meet on campus. I think they come here because I buy pizzas." Sam said with a smile.

"I went to Georgetown Law." Hotch shared.

"I didn't realize that." She said.

"Didn't you get dossiers on each of us?" he questioned.

"I did. But, I don't really read them, I glanced through them at times; I don't want to form an opinions before meeting the person. I would rather they share their stories." She answered.

Hotch was very impressed by that fact, actually he found himself being very impressed with Dr. Sam McAdams. He caught himself staring at her, and very quickly said, "It's almost time to pick up Jack, I had better leave."

She smiled, and opened the elevator doors. "I will walk you down. Call and set a time for next week." She reminded him.

"I will. See you soon." He smiled. She locks the door behind him.

She walked out in her backyard with Daisy, Brian, her assistant calls. "Hey, Brian." She answered.

"Hi, Sam. Mason is working today, so do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

"I can't; Allison's study group is coming over to use the conference room." She replied.

"No problem, why don't I pick us up something and come over?" He offered.

"Sounds great. And before you ask, whatever you bring is fine. See you in a little bit." She told him.

Allison called; she and the group are on the way. Sam placed the order for pizzas to be delivered for the group. She waited in the lobby for Allison and the pizzas. The group came in and went into the conference room with the pizzas. Sam and Daisy go back upstairs.

Brian arrived, she buzzed him in the door. As the elevator door opened, he sees Daisy sitting there. "Hi Daisy, are you the welcoming committee or did Sam tell you I was bringing food?" he asked. She stared up at him and the bag of food.

He walked in and set the food on the counter, "Italian tonight?" he said.

"Fine, I will get the wine." Sam opened a bottle of red. She took the wine and the glasses and set them on the coffee table. They filled their plates and sat down on the sofa. "So, Mason is on duty today?" She asked." Mason is Brian's partner and he is a Firefighter for the DC Department.

"Yes. Did you have your appointment today?" Brian asked.

"Hotch was here for a couple of hours." She slightly smiled.

"Be careful. He reminds me a lot of Nick. Not, in looks, but personality." He said.

"I know, the alpha male. I am attracted to them. But, nothing will happen. I told you I'm looking for love, not just a fling. I think we are at different stages in our lives." She said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you will meet him some day, I have faith." Brian told her as they enjoyed the food.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sessions – Week Four

Penelope – Monday, 3:00pm

In the last month Penelope has opened up about many things; her parents' death, being shot, and shooting of a man to protect Spencer. For someone who is a peaceful, loving soul, she has handle all the trauma very well. The team has become her support system in time of pain and happiness. She remains a positive and contented person. Penelope has become very attached to Daisy. Today she arrived with a new toy for her. Both were overjoyed.

Kate – Tuesday, 8:00am

She is still trying to find her place in the team. It is always a difficult situation to be the newbie. But, she thinks they are adjusting to working with her. She has formed a relationship with Rossi and Reid. But, enjoys working with all of them. Still, feels Hotch is still evaluating her performance. But, slowly is beginning to trust her judgement. She also, talked about the difficulty of raising a thirteen year old. A little overwhelming at times.

Next on Sam schedule is Dave at 5:00, however she get a call from Penelope; the team is headed to Florida on a case. She will call when they return. Sam worked on reports and notes, and then decided she and Daisy will go visit her Dad.

Thursday mid-morning, Penelope called to let her know the team is returning. "Fine, tell them to call when they are available." Sam tells her. Then takes a photo of Daisy with her new toy and sends it to Penelope.

Dave called from the plane, and scheduled for 6:30 tonight at his home. He will prepare dinner for them. Spencer want to come at 3:00, he is coming to the office. JJ called schedule an appointment for 8:00 in the morning. Sam will be meeting with Derek, Friday afternoon at 1:00.

Finally, Hotch called, "Hi, Hotch." Sam said.

"Hello, wondering what your Saturday morning looks like?" He asked.

"It's open. When and where?" She inquired.

"Would the Main Street Diner, at 7:30 be all right? I have to pick up Jack at 10:00." He told her.

"It is fine with me, I will see you there." She agreed.

Spencer – Thursday, 3:00pm

We talked about his Mother, her Schizophrenia. What it was like being a child, living in a home with her. I found it amazing the close bond they still have after all that happened between them. Says something about what a strong, determined person he is. We also talked about dating. He needed to work on that.

Dave – Thursday, 6:30pm

Interesting man and a great chef, served a wonderful dinner. The discussion tonight was mostly about the three wives. He knows that he put his career first in all of his relationships. At this stage in his life he is questioning that decision. When asked if he would do anything different, he really didn't have an answer. Even with all of his accomplishments in the military, FBI and writing best sellers, he still had one regret, not having a family. But, now he has two his daughter and the team. He shared pictures of his daughter and her family.

JJ – Friday, 8:00am

She is still stressed by everything that has happened to her. But, is improving, she is working through PTSD. And with additional therapy will get through it. She is strong, actually stronger than she realizes. She needs to rely on the team and her husband for support. The line between the team and her family is sometimes difficult for her.

Derek – Friday, 1:00pm

We discussed his childhood, losing his Father, growing up with gangs and his abuse. He seems to have made peace with all of that. He also talked about his relationship with his Mother, Sisters and Savannah. Savannah is a doctor, so they both have demanding jobs, but he looking forward to a future with her. Needs to work on building trust and sharing his feelings.

Saturday Morning

Sam walked into the diner, and saw Hotch in a back booth. "Good morning." She said as she took a seat.

"Hi, hope this is all right? Jack went to a sleepover last night and I need to pick him up by 10:00." He said with a smile.

"This is fine. Did you have a good week?" she asked.

"Busy, we had a case in Miami. Then the rest of my days were filled with reports and attending meetings." He answered.

"How you ever thought about switching positions, so you could be home and not in the field?" Sam questioned.

"I have thought about it. Some day, I'm sure I will accept a desk position or teach. But, I love the challenge of what I do." he told her as their breakfast arrived. They talked more about the challenges of his life, the job, relationships and being a Dad. Of all of the members of the team, he was the hardest to get to open up.

"Well, it 9:30, we should go. Oh, one more thing, one of the requirements of the committee is that I evaluate you in the field. If a case come up, please let me know. I have worked in the field before, so I'm aware of the conditions." She explained.

"Sometimes, we don't have a lot of notice. You may want to pack a go bag." He said with a half grin.

"I will do that. Thank you." She said reaching for the bill. "I got this, goes on my expense account." She laughed.

"Thank you. Have a good day." He said as he walked out the door.

Hotch – Saturday, 7:30am

Met for breakfast, he talked about his son, career and relationships. The more he shares about his family gives me insight into his issues. Definitely, loves his son. Tries very hard to be a good Dad; the opposite of the way his father was with him. Beginning to open up more seems more trusting and relaxed about this process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Field Evaluation – Spokane, Washington**

Around 9:00 on Sunday night, Hotch calls. "Hi, Hotch." She answered.

"Sorry, to call you so late, but we have a case. It's in Spokane, so if you would rather not accompany us, I understand." He stated.

"No, I'm in. When are we leaving?" She asked.

"We are meeting at the office in the morning at 6:30. Just come to my office when you arrive. See you then." He said.

"I will be there. Good night." She assured him.

At 6:20, Sam walked into Hotch's office, "Good morning, Hotch." she greeted him.

"We need to go over a few things. This is a BAU case, I'm in charge, please respect that. Do you carry a gun?" he asked. Sam pulled back her jacket to expose a Glock 17. He smiled. "I thought you would carry a Glock 19." Hotch remarked, which is a smaller gun.

"I like something bigger in my hand." She bantered. He blushed slightly, she continued. "And I understand totally, the team is your responsibility and you are in charge. I'm here to evaluate the team in the field." she smiled.

"You are with our team to observe us, but if you have anything to offer on the case, please feel free to do so." He said.

"Thank you. It is hard for me sometimes not to give my opinions." She joked.

"The team is gathering at the round table." Hotch said walking out the door, Sam followed.

"Sam is going to be accompanying us on this case. To complete the evaluation she needs to observe us in the field. It is a long flight, Garcia will brief us on the plane." He said.

"I have sent the files to your tablets, including yours, Sam. I also, printed a hard copy." Handing the folder to Reid. "Be safe, my darlings." Garcia told the group. They grabbed their bags and headed out to the plane.

They board the plane. "Nice way to travel." Sam commented.

"The CIA didn't furnish a plane for you?" Morgan teased.

"They did, but where I was, most of the time we used helicopters. Planes are much nicer, they have doors." She replied. Sam waited for the team to take their seats. Kate passed by and handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you, Kate." Sam said as she sat down across the aisle, a little removed from the team, but could still be involved.

Garcia came on the screen, "Garcia, let's get started." Hotch told her.

"The Spokane Police Department called us in after a body was found yesterday evening. There have been four male bodies found in the last three months. All of the bodies had been found dump on the side of the highways in secluded areas. Cause of death of the first three were strangulation, the report is not in for the cause of death for the fourth. All of the bodies have mutilated man parts. Oh, those pictures are on your tablets. I do not want to look at the images, again." Garcia reported. Sam smiled at Garcia's terminology.

"From the time of death on the coroner's report, these men have been held for a few weeks before being killed." Rossi added.

"Garcia, run missing person reports for men fitting that description in surrounding areas. Let's see if any more show up." Hotch ordered.

"All victims are males in their mid-twenties, very fit, dominate, womanizers, not your typical victims. In looking at the coroner's report, the neck and genitals are only wounds. All of these men were very fit and it would probably take a male to gain control of them." Reid said.

After a lengthy discussion they have a preliminary profile of the unsub. As of now, it is a white male, age 25-30, who is homophobic or who is struggling with his own sexuality.

Sam listens very carefully, and watches the interaction of the members. All teams developed their own rhythm and dynamics; she can tell this team, works very well together. And respect each other professionally.

Sam looked over the police and coroner's reports, "May I add something to this?" Sam spoke up.

"Of course." Hotch said.

"Reading the reports, something stood out. The killings are not violent enough. Both of the type of unsubs you are describing would be aggressive and violent; overkill would be present. Strangulation is the cause of death, which isn't a violent way to kill. And the victims had drugs in their system; they were probably unconscious at the time of death. The genitals are mutilated postmortem. A male would most likely mutilate the victims antemortem to show dominance. Also, a male would usually castrate the victims, not just remove the penis. That's what a woman would do. Do you think it would be possible that the unsub is a woman or a team of women?" Sam suggested.

"Could be a possibility?" Rossi agreed.

"But how would a woman abducted these men? They all alpha males in great condition?" Reid wondered.

"Believe me, for the right type of woman it wouldn't be difficult at all. The alpha male always thinks he can control any situation with a woman. He would follow her anywhere, even to secluded locations and would allow himself to be put in very vulnerable position." Sam stated.

"Are you speaking out of experience?" Morgan smiled.

"Don't we all use our experiences to help us profile?" She offered. They all smile at that comment.

"She is right, all of these killings fit the profile of a woman more than a man." JJ said.

"I agree," Hotch responded, "How would that change our profile if a woman or a team was the unsub? What would be the motive?"

They looked at Sam giving her a chance to answer first. "Men give women so many motives for wanting to kill them." She smiled slightly, so did JJ and Kate. "Raping, beating, cheating, leaving those are probably the top four." Sam replied.

"Hopefully, we will find more of a reason to narrow down the list of suspects." JJ added.

"When we get there, Reid, you and Rossi go talk to the coroner; Kate and Morgan go to the site where the last body was found, JJ, and I will go to the Police Station to go over the files. Now, get some rest we will hit the ground running." Hotch assigned.

"If it is all right, I will go with Kate and Morgan?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Hotch agreed.

Sam moved to a seat near back of the plane, and started working. Hotch walks back and points to the seat across from her, "Join me." She smiled closing her iPad.

"Working on the evaluation or the case?" He asked.

"I was just reading over the case reports. I know, I'm not actually working the case, but thought I would take a look. Habit." Sam said with a smiled.

"That was impressive profiling." He complimented.

"Thanks. Brought back memories of my former life." She replied.

"Well, get some rest; we could have a long day ahead of us when we reach Spokane." He said as he got up.

Hotch moved to a seat across from Rossi who is reviewing the case one more time. He noticed Hotch glancing back at Sam. "Good profiler." Rossi noted.

"Yeah." Hotch answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Spokane Day One**

They landed in Spokane and went to their assignments. In about an hour or so, they gathered at the Spokane Police Station to report. Hotch introduced everyone to Detective Dean Rosen, their liaison for the case.

Kate and Morgan reported on the dumpsite, "The body was rolled out of the car and into a ditch. By the look at the tracks, my guess is a small SUV or a small crossover. They backed up; open up the back and pushed him out. And then rolled the body just enough to conceal it." Morgan reported.

"They didn't really try to hide him. If it is a woman there has to be more than one." Kate added.

"It doesn't seems like a revenge killing to me; and the fact that the killing itself is not violent. What are the women getting out of it? If they just hated men, there would be overkill?" Reid concluded.

"There has to be some reason, right?" The Detective asked.

"She could just be a sociopath." Rossi replied.

Rossi and Reid updated them on the latest coroner's report. They put the report on the table; nothing notable had turned up. He did have a high volume of vitamins in his system. Sam pickup the report and looked over it.

"His semen was found on outside of his upper left thigh. Strange." Sam noted.

"How so?" Hotch inquired. Picking up the report.

"No other DNA was present? Now, I understand that's possible, but there was none on his either of his hands, which shows he was the not one performing the act on himself. And the semen was in a splatter pattern. Not swiped, as you would expect. He could have shaken it off from his hand on to his upper thigh, but then there would have been traces on one his hands. But when you have a thick substance on your hand you would most likely wipe it on your thigh." Sam explained.

"So you think whoever kidnapped him was masturbating him? That's could be how they satisfy their sexual needs." Rossi queried.

"That would point to the unsub being a man more than a woman or both." Morgan replied.

"I'm still leaning toward a woman, even though it doesn't make sense doing something like this for sexual release. There has to be another reason." Sam shared.

"Maybe it is the semen? Male semen has a very complicated chemical profile, including hormones, neurotransmitters, endorphins and immunosuppressants. In some places, they use it as a skin cream, medications and even in cooking." Everyone winced a little. "In fact, some spas in Europe charge thousand of dollars for a facial using semen."

Sam glanced at Kate; and knew she was having the same thought as her.

Reid continued, "During World War I, the British Intelligence discovered that semen could act as an effective invisible ink. When put under ultraviolet light the message would appear. Quite ingenious actually." Reid related.

"Fascinating." Rossi muttered. Sam wondered if he was referring to the information or the fact that Spencer knew all of that about semen.

"Well, we will continue to work on narrowing down the motive. What else do we have?" Hotch said with a small smirk.

"The families of the last two victims are coming in tomorrow morning." JJ reported.

Just then Garcia called, Hotch said, "Go ahead, Garcia everyone's here."

"Hi guys, Glad to see you arrived safely. I have two report of missing men; one from Ritzville, a town about 60 miles from Spokane, he's been missing about three days; the other is from Seattle, but according to his friends he should have been home over a week ago. I couldn't find any trace of either of them since they have been reported missing." Garcia reported.

"Same type as the last four victim, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, exactly, jocks, handsome, over-achiever, well-liked. Sending you their information now." Garcia finished.

"Thank you. Garcia. Keeping digging to see if there are any connections between the victims? Keep us updated." He replied as he hung up.

They had Detective Rosen go over the case reports of the last four victims. The team questioned him about the reports and anything else that he could remember. "The families of the victims are coming in the morning to be interviewed." JJ informed the group.

They called it a day and went to hotel to have dinner and get some rest. Dinner was a nice; they didn't talk about the case. Sam watched the interaction of them as a friends, not just a team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Spokane Day Two**

Hotch arrived at the Station at 7:30 A.M. walked into the conference room. Sam and Detective Rosen were already having coffee and talking. "Good Morning." Sam said taking a sip of coffee.

"Up early." Hotch replied.

About that time the rest of the team came in "There you are, we tried to call you for breakfast, but you had already left." JJ told her.

"Insomnia." Sam replied.

"What if we are overlooking the obvious? What if this woman or women are using these men for reproduction?" Hotch suggested.

"That would explain the type. A lot of woman would want those qualities in their children." Kate agreed.

"Let's see if Garcia can come up with anything." Hotch said.

He contacted Garcia. "The goddess of all things. What may I do for you this morning?" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, you are on speaker with all of us. We have something for you to try to track down. See if there is any websites for semen sales of Type A or Alpha men in this area. Or if there is any mention of that type of item on social networks or blogs." Hotch said.

"Ickier than icky. Do you really think that what this is?" Garcia replied.

"Well, they sale animal semen, why not men's?" Kate quipped

Shortly after that one of the families arrived. JJ and Rossi met with them. When the next family came in, Hotch was going to talk with them. "Do you want to join me, Sam?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded they walked into the room. No new information had been gained from the interviews with the families. This is the sad part of this type of job; meeting with the victims' families, there is nothing you can really to say to ease their pain of losing a son.

Garcia finally calls back they put her on speaker. "Wow," she exclaimed, "this is a bigger business than you would have ever guessed. Most sites that offer these services are clinics, full service, it you know what I mean. But on one of the blogs, I found a reference to a group offering "super semen." It advertises high quality first class semen. Guarantees healthy, strong, handsome donors. I'm trying to track down the site now. I will call you back as soon as I know anything. Garcia out."

"So, you really think this has happened here? Women are killing men for sperm? But, why kill them, wouldn't they be losing their product?" Rosen asked.

"Controlling their inventories. I would guess. Limited qualities available type of thing." Rossi answered.

About that time, Garcia send them a video. Reid brought it up on the computer screen. They watched it; it is a site for the purchase of quality semen." Garcia came on the line. "This site is registered to Susan Gilbert, I am sending her address and file to you as we speak."

The team and local authorities arrived at the Gilbert's address. There are three attractive women in the house they are detained without any problems. None of them are Susan Gilbert. There is a building in the back of the house, Morgan, Sam and Hotch headed for it.

Hotch announced, "FBI, we're coming in." with guns drawn they walked in. They immediately see two men in hospital beds. The men, dressed in gowns, are tied to the bed at the wrists and ankles with plastic bands. Morgan cut the ties on their hands and legs; they have been drugged, but they are alive. Hotch called for the Medics. Sam removed the IVs from their arms.

A call came through to Rosen; he reported to the team that Susan Gilbert had been stopped a couple of miles down the road and had been taken into custody. The team will interview all of them at the Station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Interrogation**

They put the four women in separate interrogation rooms; "We will leave Gilbert until last; let's interview the other three." Hotch ordered.

They attempt to talk to the three woman, they do not utter a word. Hotch and JJ, walked into the room holding Gilbert. "Will you talk to us?" Hotch asked.

"I have nothing to say." She said with a smile. They kept attempting to question her, but she just stared at them.

Hotch and JJ walked out of the room, "Well, she is a textbook narcissist." JJ rolled her eyes.

Hotch walked over to Sam. "What do you think?"

She watched the very attractive, confident woman for a moment, "She is not going to talk to a man. She needs to be questioned by another alpha female."

He looked at her, "Do it."

"I need about fifteen minutes to prepare. I will be back." Sam said as she walked away.

Hotch and the team, were waiting outside the interrogation room that Susan Gilbert is occupying. Sam walked towards them; her brown hair is now down, she is wearing tight- legged jeans with black boots, crisp white shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a black blazer.

"Wow." Rossi whispered. They all just stared at her.

"What? I need to be the top bitch in that room. Anyone have a badge I can borrow?" Sam asked. Hotch handed his to her. "Thank you, I'm ready. Let's do this." She ran her fingers through the top of her hair, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Samantha McAdams, I'm here to interview you about your business. Have you been read your rights?" She inquired as she flashed the badge then puts it in her pocket.

"Yeah, the first one did that. I don't want an attorney. What business?" Gilbert said sizing Sam up.

"Your sperm selling business? Ingenious, I must admit. That's much easier than getting it the old fashion way. Less complications." Sam joked. "But why? That's what I'm having a hard time understanding?"

"You should understand; you're an alpha female. You know that we scare off the alpha males. They don't want to be with us, they are afraid of us. We get stuck with the losers of the bunch." Gilbert challenged.

"I wouldn't say we only attract the losers. I have had and I'm sure you have, too, my share of alpha males. But, how bad did one hurt you to make you do this to them? Did he cheat on you? You know even losers do that. So, tell me your story." Sam stated as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Tell me yours first?" Gilbert replied.

"What do you want to know?" Sam looked at her as she took a seat across from her. "The story of my alpha, he was military, very successful; we had a great life. Then he was killed." Sam answered very honestly.

"But, the sex was great, right? It always is between two alphas." Gilbert asked trying to throw Sam off her game.

"It was amazing." Sam replied quickly without blinking. "Now, your story?"

Gilbert began, "I was in pre-med, I always wanted to be a doctor, but I gave it all up for him. We got married and had a perfect life. I quit college and worked as a receptionist in a doctor's office while he finished his education. Two years later, he left me for another woman. I thought we had it all. We were planning a family, a life together and then he screwed it all up."

"So, how did that bring you to the business?" Sam questioned.

"A couple of years later I wanted a baby. So, I thought I would go to a sperm clinic and have one by myself. Long story short, the doctors discovered I had cancer. So, I never had the chance to have a baby because of him. But, I discovered a lot of women want babies, the clinics didn't have access to high quality sperm. The men donating to clinics could be drug addicts, bums, losers, not men you were want to be the father of your child. So, in a way I saw a problem and fixed it. One problem, the type I wanted didn't want to give it up, so we helped them a little. And then I couldn't just let them go, I was afraid they would turn us in. At, first we were just using the sperm for the women we knew, but then I realized there was a market for it. You can sell anything on the Internet." Gilbert said with a sadistic grin.

"How did you find the women, at the clinic?" Sam wondered.

"At first we tried clinics, but that didn't work out." Gilbert smiled "You couldn't really get to know them there. So, I found support groups for single women who wanted to have children. You would be amazed at how many those groups there are around here. Then I attended the meetings got to know the women and if they met my standards, I would offer them our services."

"You said you had to help your donors. How did you help them?" Sam continued.

"You mean how did we do it from beginning to end?" She questioned.

Sam nodded her head. "Yes, tell me how?" Then ran her hand through her hair flipping it back.

By this time the team and Rosen were all standing outside the room watching. "Smart move there." Rossi observed.

"What do you mean?" Rosen asked.

" By running her fingers through her hair she distracted her from giving a planned answer. It's like giving the brain a little reset." He explained.

Gilbert started her story. "Myself or one of the other alpha females in our group would search bars, restaurants, really any place. I picked up one of them at Dairy Queen. Hell, all I had to do was lick an ice cream cone and he was mine." She chuckled. "Once we spotted a good donor we would approach him, just like any woman does, flirt with him, get him excited and aroused. That was the easy part, once he was brought to the house; we drugged him. Then moved him to the building in the back; tied him up. Then stripped his clothes off; put a hospital gown on him. Easy access." She laughed. "Depending on his mood we would keep him tied and locked in there for a couple of weeks, sometimes a month. We would extract semen every three days or so. We had to give him time to restock." She laughed, again. "We took good care of our donors gave them plenty to eat, drink and vitamins. We would only take fifteen to twenty donations from each of them. That is, unless he was a really impressive and then maybe a few more. And when they had filled their quota we would dispose of them."

"Kill them, you mean?" Sam stated. "Where do you store your stock? Doesn't it have to kept frozen?"

"Kill is such an awful word. I prefer dispose of." She said looking down. "As I said you can sell or buy anything on the Internet. I brought the cryoprotectant and a freezer capable of holding a constant temperature from a lab on line. I'm a alpha female remember I do my research." Gilbert said proudly.

"Cryoprotectant is substance, such as glycerol, used to protect cells or tissues from damage during freezing. It would by necessary for the making the sperm viable." Reid explained to the team.

"Impressive. Where's the location of the freezer?" Sam smiled.

"You have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes, Samantha. I expect you do attract the alpha males." Gilbert took a deep breath and released it. "Our stock is at 4027 Washington Street; they will also find my computer with all the files of the donors. We used numbers only to identify the men, no names. You may be able to match up them up with the traits we listed on the database." She said. "You won't find any information on our customers, I vetted them all myself and it was a cash only business."

"How many donors were there? And how many products did you sell?" Sam inquired.

"Samantha, can I get some water?" Gilbert requested.

"Sure, I will be right back." Sam said.

Sam stepped out of the room; an officer brought her two bottles of water. She looked over at Hotch. "Morgan and Reid are on the way to the Washington Street address. Good job with her." He commented. She nodded.

She walked back in to room. They both took a sip of their water.

"The question was how many? Well, we had six donors. And we supplied about seventy-five to eighty containers to about sixty-five women. Before you ask, we charged $1,500.00 per vial. Of course, not all of the women got pregnant and some came back more than once. We had one woman who came back to us five times before she conceived. Anything else you want to know, Samantha?" she asked.

"Did you keep track of the successful pregnancies? Or how many children were born?" Sam was just curious.

"No, we didn't do any follow-ups. We did occasionally get pictures or birth announcements. But, that only happened a few times." She shrugged. "No one ever stay in touch with us."

"Why mutilate your donors?" Sam asked.

"It just felt like the thing to do. There wasn't a reason for it." Gilbert confessed. "Do you know the reason I would do it? Isn't it your job to figure out why I did it?"

"In my opinion, you have so much resentment for your ex-husband and you felt that the cancer had mutilated you." Sam answered directly.

You could tell that Gilbert was a little surprised that Sam had answered the question.

"Do you ever feel bad that the men you killed have children that will never know their fathers?" Sam wondered.

"I interviewed" She paused for a moment. "each of the women, they were all strong, professional, financially independent, like you, they will do a wonderful job in raising the children and they will never leave them." Gilbert proclaimed. "I'm tired, I'm sure I have told you enough to convict me. So, I'm finished. It was nice meeting you, Samantha."

"Thank you for your cooperation with all of this, Susan." Sam nodded, turned and walked out of the room. Gilbert laid her head down on the table.

"Ready for the other three?" Hotch asked. "Put them in a room together." Sam instructed Hotch.

Officers brought the other three women into one room. Sam walked in using her best alpha bitch persona. She didn't greet them in anyway. She gave them an overview of what Gilbert had just told her. Turned and walked out of the room. They all decided to cooperate fully with the Police.

Hotch and Rossi were standing outside the room watching Sam conduct the meeting. "She is skillful at her job." Rossi remarked. Hotch smiled.

Sam joined Hotch and Rossi. They returned to the conference room; the rest of the team was waiting on them. "Good job." Morgan told her.

"Lucky me, I was the one she could relate to. How long was the interview?' Sam asked.

"Two hours and ten minutes. Good job, Sam. I understand they all have decided to plea guilty." Rosen commented. "Was the cancer the really the reason why did she mutilated the men?

Sam looked at him, "One of the reasons, I'm sure there were many other reasons, including sexual abuse when she was young. In her mind no matter what the reasons it made sense to her." She answered.

"Well, let's pack up, grabbed some dinner. Oh, wheels up at 6:00 in the morning." Hotch said.

As they walked back over to the hotel they agreed to meet in an hour at the café next door for dinner. Sam went up to her room took a long hot shower. She walked into the cafe; Hotch is already there. He got up, "Sit down, please." She sat to the right of him.

The waitress came over and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"Crown on the rock, please." She ordered.

"So, did you enjoy observing us?" Hotch teased.

"I have found it very informative. I will admit it is good to be out in the field again. I have missed it." She laughed.

The rest of the team arrived and ordered drinks. Rossi makes a toast, "To solving a most unusual case." Everyone drank to that.

"I may be old fashion, but that doesn't sound like a very romantic way to make a baby." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't know, a glass of good wine and a turkey baster. I have had worst dates." Sam teased. Everyone laughed including Hotch.

The dinner conversation was light, with Rossi entertaining the table with funny stories.

Then walked back over to the hotel for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Returning to Quantico**

On the flight back they talk about the case, "I heard they found a few vials still in the freezer. What will they do with those?" Kate asked.

"I talked with Rosen, they will be transferred to a lab and kept frozen. They are evidence." Hotch replied.

"Wonder if they can be return to the families?" Rossi asked.

"Through DNA they could identify the donor." Spencer suggested.

"Do you think any of the victim's parents would want it?" JJ asked.

"They could feel it would give them a connection to their sons. I have known soldiers who donated before they go into combat situations, in case of injuries. And a friend of mine, had her husband's baby a year after he was killed. Her reasoning was she wanted a part of him to go on." Sam shared.

"It is just keeping a connection to the people you loved and lost." Rossi added.

On the long flight back, everyone looked for a comfortable spot to get some rest. Sam, Kate and JJ are sitting together. "I know, because of you're still evaluating us, there are things you can't tell us. But, how did you learn to be such a bitch in interrogations? Oh, I mean that as a compliment." Kate quickly added.

"I take it as one, in my assignments with the CIA, I was usually the only woman on the team, so I learn to take control and be a bitch. Plus, I spent time in the Middle East and interviewed many men who had very low opinions of women. And I could tell by observing Gilbert with Hotch and JJ, I had to be the top bitch when I walked in the room to get her to talk to me." Sam explained.

"It was very impressive." JJ said.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

Sam went to the restroom and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. On the way back to her seat, Hotch stopped her.

She took the seat across from him, "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"You enjoyed working in the field, I was wondering why you quit?" he asked directly.

"There were a lot of reasons." She shyly said. Just then she got a text. She looked down and read it. "I'm sorry, but I needed to read that. That was one of my reasons, my Dad. He has Alzheimer's and lives in an assisted living facility. They text me everyday to let me know how he is doing. Today is a good day." She smiled.

"Sorry, that has to be tough on the family." He sympathized.

"It is, but we are dealing with it." She told him.

"The story you shared with Gilbert about your relationship, how long ago did it happen?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "My husband, about six years. He was with Special Ops. And another one of my reasons for making a change." She replied not wanting to give too many details about her life.

"Sorry, losing a love one is very difficult." He thought of his experience.

"But life does go on." She encouraged. He smiled.

She changed the subject and they talked about more general things. Rossi took a seat beside of her, they ended up talking about Italy; she had spent a lot of time there. They discovered they had some of the favorite restaurants in Capri.

Just before landing, everyone was preparing to depart, Sam stood up, "Since, I have you all captive, I have an announcement. We are finished with the interviews. After spending the last three days with you we don't need to meet again. May I say, even though it was my assignment to talk with you, I have enjoyed getting to know all of you. And let me add it was an honor to observe the team in the field." Sam told them. They all appeared a little shocked.

She sat back down across from Hotch. "I'm sorry, it just occurred to me that I should have shared that with you first." She said.

"That's fine. Your rules, remember?" He said with a smile.

"I will have the report completed in a week or so. You will receive the report at the same time as the Director Curtis and Committee. Then it you have any comments about it, call me." She instructed.

"Do you have another assignment line up? Or will you take a break?" he asked.

"I have a couple of pending assignments. I am taking a long weekend with my sister and nieces for some fun in the sun. I'm looking forward to being on the beach." She said with a smile.

They land, everyone said goodbye. Spencer walked over, "Sam, what if we still want to see you?"

"That's fine, why don't you call me, and play chess. Nothing official." She told him.

"I would like that. See you soon, Sam." He said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Evaluation Report**

* * *

During the next couple of weeks, Hotch thought about the evaluation and Sam. Finally, two weeks after the Spokane case on a Thursday afternoon, a packet is delivered to him.

The thirty page report; was neatly presented with a navy cover. The first few pages, explained the purpose of the evaluation and how it was conducted. Next were the complete findings of the interviews and the observations made in the field. Also, included was a two-page summary of conclusions and recommendations. But, nothing he disagreed with. In the every back was an envelope. The front read:

_Aaron,_

_Thought you might like a copy of the letter to Senator Cramer and the Committee. My rules, remember. If you have any questions or comments, give me a call. Sam._

He opened the letter and proceeded to read it. Fairly standard evaluation letter until he got to paragraph four. Which reads: _My recommendation is that this Committee should support the Behavioral Analysis Unit in everyway possible, including financially. The BAU is an invaluable asset to the United States. They conduct their duties with integrity and honesty. In my professional opinion instead of looking for reasons to scrutinize the Unit, assist them. Agent Hotchner and his team need to be able to do their work without threats from the Committee. And let me add, it was an honor for me to observe this Unit in the field. _

Hotch smiled, overall a very good evaluation, and a few recommendations. But, for the most part very positive.

Rossi walked in, "Is that the evaluation? Everyone waiting to hear."

"Yes, it's very good. Sam did an excellent job identifying our strengths and weakness. Let's meet in the conference room." Hotch added. Rossi walked out and signal the team to come up.

"Well, this is the evaluation, I can't share the complete report with you until the Committee releases it. I have not gone over the entire thirty-page report yet; but I read the summary. It is very fair, a good evaluation. Sam did an excellent job, as we expected. So, everyone can relax." Hotch smiled.

"Drinks are on me after work." Rossi exclaimed.

Hotch returned to his office, and phoned Sam. He got her voicemail; he left a message: _Hi Sam, this is Hotch. Call me when you have a moment. Bye. _

The team goes out and had some drinks to celebrate, "Has anyone talked to Sam?" Morgan asked.

"I played chess with her last Thursday evening. She won." Spencer replied.

"We had breakfast on Saturday. She is starting another assignment the end next week." Dave told them.

"We should have invited her to join us." JJ sighed.

"She's on vacation with her family. Having a great time, I'm sure." Garcia informed them. "Oh, I stopped by on Sunday afternoon, we took Daisy to the park."

Hotch began to think he was the only one that hadn't talked with her. And he was starting to realize he missed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Dinner and the Next Day**

Four weeks later, early on a Wednesday morning, "Morning, Aaron" Dave said as he walked into the office with a cup of coffee for him. Dave takes a seat, they talk about the case they were consulting on and Jack's last soccer game.

"Have you seen Sam lately?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I went to visit her Dad with her on Sunday, then over to her place for dinner." Aaron stared at him. "Aaron, just call her." Dave advised.

"I called a month ago, she didn't return my call." He replied.

"Yeah, you are doing the right thing. I mean you did call her once. What more could you do?" He shook his head. "Sam has been extremely busy, and she did ask about you and Jack the on Sunday. If I were you, I would call until she answered. Don't let her get away." Dave finished and returned to his office.

Aaron picked up his phone and called Sam, it went directly to voice mail. He hung up.

Garcia walked in, "Sir, this was just sent to me from Dallas PD." She said.

He looked at the report, "Conference room in five." Hotch ordered. The team left within the hour.

They finish the case on Friday and before they leave Dallas, Hotch called Sam; he got her voice mail once again. But, this time he left a message, "Hello Sam, we are leaving Dallas, will be back later today. Thought maybe we could have dinner sometime. Call me, please."

Finally, around 5:30 Sam called, "Well, hello a voice from my past." Aaron teased.

"Very funny, Aaron, I've haven't been avoiding you. I have been extremely busy." She explained.

"I understand, do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I can't have appointments all day until eight tomorrow night. Sorry. I'm still at the client's office now. And I will be here for about another hour." She sighed.

"Where is your location?" He asked. She hesitated but gave him the approximate location. "Good, you are close to my place. So, I will order us in some food and see you in about an hour or so. And if you say no, I will think you are avoiding me." Aaron challenged.

"Fine, see you in about an hour." Sam uttered as she hung up. Hotch smiled thinking he finally won a battle with her.

A little over an hour later, she knocked at his door. "Good to see you." He said opening the door.

"Thank you for inviting me." She replied. She sets her bag on the floor by the door. He looked at her, "What?" she glared.

"Nothing, you look really nice. That's a beautiful suit." He complimented.

"Thank you. You're not the only one who likes expensive suits, Hotchner." She teased.

He laughed. "I realize that, it just when you were evaluating us you were usually wearing more casual clothing."

"That's true. But, I'm working in a very uptight professional environment at the moment. Where's Jack tonight?" she asked as she was taking off her jacket.

"Oh, he is at a sleepover." Aaron smiled as he is getting out the plates for the food. "Wine or beer?" he asked.

"Wine, will be fine." She answered. He sets the table and poured the wine. "Food looks really good." Sam smiled.

"Here taste." He said feeding her a bite of shrimp.

"Very good" She replied. He smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her, but doesn't.

"Doing an evaluation for a company?" He asked as they were eating.

"Yes, this company has almost fifty employees. So, it is a challenge. Wondering why I accepted it, at the moment." She chuckled.

"Do you have individual clients?" He wondered.

"Why are you looking for a therapist?" Sam teased.

"No, I think I have found one." he flirted. "

I only do contract work with companies, agencies and business. I do conduct two group sessions during the week, one for veterans dealing with PTSD and another for Alzheimer's families." She explained.

"And of course, sometimes you get called in to do interrogations." He looked at her.

"Checked up on me, didn't you?" she smiled.

"Maybe, I called a friend in the CIA. He told me a little about you; how you assisted with some of the interrogations." He admitted.

"Who is this friend, maybe I know them?" she questioned.

"Russ Elliot, he's a big fan of yours." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know Russ. You talked to him around the third session, I'm guessing. That was the week, you started trusting me." She reflected closely watching him. Because of his body language, she knew she was correct.

"Yes, I called him, but it took him a couple of weeks to call me back." he revealed. "I'm sure with your background and security clearance level the government agencies keep you very busy." Aaron said.

"Pretty much and I do occasionally assist with interrogations when called on. Of course, that also, has to do with the fact that I speak Arabic fluently." She replied.

"Impressive, McAdams" He teased.

She laughed, "I'm glad you think so. Russ didn't mention that, did he?" she joked.

She helped him clear the table, "Thank you for a wonderful dinner. Sorry, it took so long for me to call." She apologized.

They made they way over to the sofa. "And Doctor, why was that?" he wondered.

"Many reasons, I have been busy, with this assignment. Went on a trip with my sister and nieces. Vacationed in Turks and Caicos, we had a blast." She persisted. He just listened and stared.

"All valid reasons." He smiled; then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now, tell me the real reason."

Sam smiled, "I don't want a friends with benefits relationship with you. And I have my doubts that you are ready for anything more." She admitted.

He was a little shocked by the answer. "But, what if I am? Maybe, I'm not ready for marriage at this moment. But I care about you." He said honestly.

"I'm not talking marriage, it's more the other things. Being in a relationship where you want to be together, sharing our lives the good and the bad with each other, and wanting to grow old together." Tears filled her eyes.

"I want those things. Give me a chance to prove it, we will take it as slow as you want. Maybe, I can convince you that I'm ready." He suggested.

"Or we could find out you are not." She teased.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Aaron laughed.

"Not exactly how I meant it. So, you are willing to be friends without benefits for a while?" she asked.

"If I get to be your friend, yes." He replied. They share a deep, wonderful kiss.

"Let me think about. Well, I got to go. I have a busy day tomorrow." She cleared her throat and got up. He stood up and kissed her again.

"If I call you tomorrow, will you answer?" he teased.

"Guess you better call me and see." Sam retorted.

"Fair enough, I will walk you to your car." He said putting his arm around her.

As they are waiting for the elevator, "You are working all day tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have interviews from 7:30 until 12:30 and then again starting at 2:00 until 8:00. I'm working at their offices. So, long day." Sam shared.

"Sounds that way. Well, you need to get some rest." He agreed.

They walked over to her car. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could call me tomorrow, when you have a chance." He kissed her.

"I may do that. Thank you for dinner." She kissed him.

"Anytime. Drive safely." He smiled.

Saturday afternoon

Aaron walked over to the table, "Hi Sam. May I join you?" he surprised her.

"Of course, how did you know where I was?" She questioned.

"I needed coffee." He held up his cup. "Actually, I knew you were working in this area, you had a break between 12:30 and 2:00, and then I just looked for the nearest Starbucks, knowing you would need coffee." He smiled.

"Good profiling, Hotchner." She teased. "Where's Jack?"

"I just drop him and two friends off at the movies. They met another friend and his parents." He informed her.

"Sounds like fun. Wish I could go to the movies with them." Sam laughed.

"Taking four nine-year olds to the movies isn't a much fun as it sounds. How's your morning?" Aaron asked.

"Over, thank goodness. Let me see, as of 12:30, I have conducted thirty-two interviews this week. So, I'm tired. And I have four more to do this afternoon." She complained.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked taking a hold of her hand.

"I only have one interview at 10:30. At least that one is at my office." She told him.

"Good, after that you are coming over and spending the rest of the day with Jack and me. We will go to the park, get something to eat and have fun. I'm not taking no for an answer. This is what friends do." He smiled.

"Can I bring Daisy?" She inquired.

"Of course." He smirked.

"Good, I got to go." She stood up.

Aaron followed. "Want me to drop you off?" He asked.

"No, I will walk, it is just down the block." She replied. They kissed.

"I will call tonight after Jack goes to bed." He said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her again.

"Sounds great. Talk to you later. Bye." She kissed him; then started to walk away. She turned and smiled, "Aaron, you are a great friend." She laughed.

He smiled back and waved. "It's a beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Love is in the Air**

* * *

It is mid-September; Sam walked in the café, and over to Aaron, "Hey, sorry I'm late, the meeting ran long." She smiled.

"That's fine, just catching up on emails." He said taking her hand. They placed their order.

It had been almost three months since she and Aaron became _friends_. They are still _friends without benefit_, but both have thought maybe it is about time for that to change. But, the right time hasn't happened yet. It has been a very productive three months, they had gotten to know each other and truly care about each other. Aaron has started to trust her; she and Jack have grown very close. They made the decision not to share the relationship with the team. Not yet, anyway. Of course, Dave knows.

"So, how was your meeting?" He questioned.

"Interesting, it would be a huge undertaking, they have offices all around the world. There would be a lot of travel, with extended stays. Don't know if I want to do that. What is your opinion?" Sam questioned curious of how he will answer.

"As a friend, I would tell you it is a great career opportunity. And say it is your decision." He began. "But, I'm not a friend. I'm selfish; I want you here with Jack and me. We would miss you too much." He smiled.

She took a deep breath, those dimples she loved it when he smiled. "Well, I guess I just decided. I don't want to be away from you and Jack. No job is as important to me as you two." She declared.

He smiled and took her hand. "That's good to know."

They finished lunch, "Well, I have a meeting this afternoon. Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?" Aaron asked.

"That would be great. I'm on my way to visit Dad, so after I will go to your place and cook for us tonight. Call when you are on your way home." She smiled.

"Tell your Dad hi for me. Maybe the three of us can visit him this weekend?" Aaron said.

"That would be nice. He would like that." Sam replied.

He walked to her car; they kissed. "See you tonight." He smiled.

"Don't be too late. Have a good afternoon." They shared another kiss. She wiped her lipstick off from his lips with her thumb and straightened his tie. He smiled.

"I adore you." He whispered.

"Good." She laughed.

Aaron calls around 6:00, "Hi Dad." Jack answered as he is munching on something.

"Hi, what are you eating?" he laughed.

"A carrot." Jack replied.

"Good. I'm on my way home, see you in ten minutes." Dad told him.

"Okay, I will tell Sam." He hung up.

He walked in the door, and saw Sam in the kitchen carving the chicken and Jack setting the table. He just watched them; and in that moment he realized this is the future he wanted. "Good job, Jack." He said passing by. He walked over, kissed Sam and grabs a little piece of chicken.

"Hey, go change and clean up, dinner is almost ready." She teased. He smiled and followed her orders.

During dinner, Jack told his Dad about his day. The three of them always enjoyed being together.

After dinner, Dad checked over Jack's homework with him. Then they watched television together. "Jack, it's bedtime." Dad told him, Jack got ready for bed, then came back and joined them on the sofa. Sam and Jack snuggled as Dad read the next chapter of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. After, Jack kissed and hugged Sam, "Night Sam. Thanks for dinner; it was really good. Love you." He said.

"Night, sweetie. Love you, too." She said hugging him. He and Dad walked into the bedroom.

"Did you get him tucked in?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Aaron said kissing her. "Thanks for fixing dinner tonight. How was your Dad today?" he questioned.

"He knew me at times and then he thought I was Mom a couple of times." She reflected. He put in arms around her.

"I wish I could help in some way with all of this." He looked at her.

"You do, just by being here for me." She kissed him. He pulled her close and held her. "Don't get too comfortable, I have to leave soon." She smiled.

"You don't have to." He stated.

"Yeah. It's a Monday night; we both have to work tomorrow. Isn't good timing for a first night together?" Sam teased. He sighed. They have had this conversation a few times in the last couple of weeks, but for one reason or another the time is never right.

He sat up, "I understand. What's on your schedule for tomorrow." He asked.

"I have a meeting in the morning about conducting evaluations for a private company. What about you?" She kissed him.

"A morning meeting and reports." He muttered.

"I have got to go home." She stood up. He walked her to the door.

"Thank you for dinner and everything. Call me when you get home." He kissed her.

"I will." They passionately kiss. She left.

Hotch arrived at the office, and started reading reports. "Morning." Rossi peeked his head in.

"Morning, Dave." He replied.

"How's Jack." He asked. Knowing that he had been sick last week with the flu.

"He's fine, over it. Thanks." Hotch smiled. "He has his appetite back. Sam came over and cooked dinner for us last night."

Dave smiled back, "How is that _friends thing_ working out between the two of you? Have you convinced her yet you are ready for a relationship?" He asked a little amused by the situation.

"No, not yet." He laughed slightly. "But, I am involved. I did something yesterday that I didn't think I would do. She was offered an assignment, but it would have required her to be out of town for long periods of time. I asked her not to take it; I admitted that Jack and I needed her. I can't image our life without her." He shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe she was right, you needed time to work through some issues. And now you are beginning to realize what you want your future to be." Dave stated.

"Maybe. Last night everything felt right, the three of us being together at home." Hotch smiled.

"That is called love, Aaron." Rossi proclaimed.

Around 2:30, she called. "Hey, Sammy." Aaron answered. She chuckled.

"Are you picking that up from my Dad?" She questioned. Only her Dad calls her that.

"Must be. What going on?" he laughed.

"I just got a call, they need me to do a high level security interrogation. I'm leaving within the hour. Hopefully, I will be back within forty-eight hours; but it could take longer. It's a Dead Zone, so I won't be able to have any contact with you until I get back." She explained.

"Do you know the location?" he inquired.

"No. But don't worry, I will be fine." She assured him "If you would need to get a message to me, call Brian. Take care of yourself and Jack this week. I will miss both of you." She sighed.

"We will miss you, too. Be careful." He told her.

"I will honey, talk to you soon, I love you." She whispered softly, they had not said those words to each other, but it seemed like the right time.

Sounding surprised, and a little emotional, Aaron replied. "I love you, Sam."

They hung up, he despised this part of her job; but it was part of her. He had to learn to accept it. Aaron thought about where she was heading. The U.S. Military has so many _ghost_ locations they retain detainees, even using ships in the middle of nowhere. Too many possibilities even to guess. He looked at the time, and headed to the round table to meet with the team.

At 5:00 the next morning, a call from the office came in. An older couple had been killed in their home in Red Oak, Iowa last night. The second couple in the last three weeks, the local officials wanted the team there as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Flu, Soup &amp; Love**

* * *

The team headed home early on Friday; they accomplished the task of solving the case. It wasn't easy, considering Aaron has been sick with the flu the last two days. But, of course, he still managed to assist the team. During the flight, he was resting in the back of the plane, trying to keep his nausea under control. Rossi took him a cup of tea. "Feeling better?" He asked, thinking that an unusual sight; he didn't think Aaron would allow himself to get sick.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Aaron smiled.

Aaron gets a text. "Is something wrong?" Dave asked.

"No, Jack has been staying with Jessica this week, but she is leaving for a vacation early in the morning. I was thinking he could stay with Sam this weekend, but she isn't home yet? So, I will have to call one of his friend's parents." He started to flip through phone numbers.

"Wait, I will take him this weekend. Jack and I always have a great time together." Dave offered.

"Are you sure you want him around all weekend?" Aaron asked.

"Of course. Just tell me when to pick him up?" Dave assured him.

"Thanks, Dave that helps me out." Aaron smiled.

"Where is Sam? You said she isn't home yet." Dave wondered.

"She was asked to do a interrogation, she's in a dead zone. Left on Tuesday, thought it would take forty-eight hours, but apparently it is a more difficult situation than she thought. She can't call until she lands back in the U.S." Aaron explained.

"Interesting woman you have there." Dave smiled.

"Yes, she is. My life will never be boring with her." Aaron snickered.

Aaron headed directly home; he called Jessica to let her know that Jack will be staying at Dave's this weekend. Jessica told him that there is chicken soup in the refrigerator; she dropped it off earlier in the day. Once home, he took a shower, more Tylenol and went to bed. He woke up around nine and called Jack. He and Dave are having a great time; they have been playing video games. He has no worries about Jack, now if Sam would only call. He eats some soup, and then goes back to bed.

Around 2:00 on Saturday afternoon, he is napping; the buzzing of his phone wakes him. "Hotchner." He answered not bothering to open his eyes and look at the caller ID.

"McAdams." She teased.

"My god Sam, it's good to hear your voice." He murmured.

"Aaron, are you all right?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, I have the flu. I hate being sick." He whined.

"Is there anything you need? Are you eating? Where's Jack?" she questioned.

"Jack is staying with Dave this weekend. I've been eating soup. I just woke up. When did you get back?" He asked.

"We landed about ten minutes ago. Go back to sleep, I will call you when I get home." Sam ordered.

"All right. Glad you're back." He said hanging up.

About ninety minutes later, there is a knock on Aaron's door. He looked out the peephole; there stood Sam. He opened the door; she walked in gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be here, you could catch this." He said.

"Hush, I brought you ginger noodle soup from our favorite Thai restaurant. Ginger is good for you. It will help to reduce nausea. So, it will make you feel better." She informed him while touching his forehead. "You don't feel very feverish now. That's good." She smiled. He smiled at her and doesn't an utter a word. "Why don't you go take a hot shower and clean up while I warm up our soup." she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, ma'am." He walked into the bedroom and took a long, hot shower.

He walked back in, looking much better, he took her in his arms, kissing the side of her head, "I've missed you." He squeezed a little tighter.

"Believe me, I missed you, too. Now, sit." She commanded.

"Have you been in control the last few days?" he teased.

"Sorry, it will wear off in a few hours. When was the last time you took Tylenol?" She asked kissing his forehead.

"This morning." He replied. She handed him two. "I thought the ginger would take care of everything?" Aaron teased.

"The Tylenol helps, too." She quipped.

They sat and enjoyed the soup, talking about the adventures of the week. Even though there wasn't a lot she could share, and he understood. But, she did accomplish what she was brought in to do. He was proud of her for that. After they finished she ordered him to the sofa, while she cleaned up the kitchen. She fixed both of them a cup of tea and joined him.

"Thank you." He said kissing her.

"Anytime, baby." she picked up a pillow and put it in her lap. "Now, lay down."

He did pulling the blanket over him; they watch soccer for a little while. He fell asleep. She watched the occasional twitching, thinking how lucky she is to have him in her life and what drama queens men are when they're sick. She smiled.

He opened his eyes and yawned, "Honey, you should go to bed. And I need to go, I'm exhausted." She said.

"Don't go, stay here. Sleep with me." He pleaded.

She smiled, "I guess I could do that. In case you need something." She agreed.

"Don't worry nothing will happen, this isn't the way I want you to remember our first time." He laughed helping her up. "Do you need to call Brian about Daisy?" He inquired.

"No, I took care of that earlier." She smiled. He laughed. "I didn't know how sick you were, so I made plans for her. Just in case."

They walked into the bedroom, "Can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?" she requested. He handed her a Georgetown shirt. "A toothbrush?" He reached in the linen closet and handed her a new one.

"You can keep that one here." He smiled kissing her.

"Thank you." She went in the bathroom.

When she returned she is wearing his shirt, she walked over to the bed; he very gently lifted up the bottom of the shirt and peeked at her pink and gray panties. "Very cute. Hell, I wish I felt better." He sighed.

"Move over, you're hopeless." She smiled. He lifted up the covers, she climbed in and put her head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

She raised her head and kisses him, "I love you, too. Now, go to sleep."

They kiss one more time. He fell asleep holding her tight.

The next morning, she woke up _spooning_ in front of Aaron; he has his arm around her. Aaron's hand is under her shirt cupping her breast. She smiled. Suddenly his thumb is strumming her nipple. She moaned, he responded by gently kissing the back of her neck. She turned over on her back. They shared a kiss, their tongues gently darting into each other's mouths. He stared at her; they kissed, again. He pulled on the bottom of her shirt, and removed it from her. He kissed her breasts; he rubbed his fingers over her body. Her skin shivered forming chill bumps. Slowly he ran his fingers tips underneath the top of the panties. He leaned down and kissed her.

"If you want me to stop, I will." He whispered.

"Did I say stop?" She kissed him passionately. He smiled and moved on top of her.

Just then the phone buzzed, he looked at the ID. He rolled to her side, "Hi Dave." He said.

"You sound like you are feeling better. Jack and I just finished breakfast at the diner. So, we will see you in about ten minutes." Dave confirmed.

"Thanks Dave, see you in ten." He said.

They both started to laugh. He kissed her breasts and then her belly button; "Next time?" he said taking a deep breath.

"Definitely." She laughed as she rubbed her hand down the front of his boxers. "Mmm. Most definitely." She said looking very pleased.

"But, we need get dressed before Jack is home." He sighed removing her hand from his crotch. They kissed. She pulled herself together, got dressed and walked in the kitchen to make tea and toast for them.

He walked over. "Don't get too close." She warned. "I don't think you can control him." She laughed.

There is a knock at the door. "Dad," Jack screamed as he entered. "Sam, I didn't know you were here? Did you bring Daisy?" Jack said running over and hugging her.

"No, I left Daisy at home. I stopped by to bring your Dad some soup. And I thought I would make him toast and tea for breakfast." It is, after all true, she thought, I'm not lying, just not providing a timeline.

Dave looked at both of them; he wasn't buying the story at all. "You know, I could bring Jack back later, if you need more rest." Dave informed Aaron.

"That's all right. There will be other times to rest." He snickered.

"Glad to see you made it home safely, Sam." Dave smiled.

"Thanks, came in yesterday afternoon." She replied.

"Well, I better go, have some errands to run. Aaron, are you coming in tomorrow?" Dave questioned.

"Probably. I'm feeling better. Thanks for watching Jack." He told him.

"Anytime." Dave said.

Jack sat at the table and visited with them while they had breakfast. He brought them both up to date on the last few days. He had very been busy; the fourth grade isn't easy.

After they finished eating, they spent a couple of hours playing Uno and laughing. Sam loved that little boy. She walked in the kitchen, and Aaron followed, "I need to go visit Dad." She told him.

"I understand. Want to come over tonight?" He invited her.

"No, spend sometime with Jack. He has missed you this week." She advised.

"All right, Doctor. Thanks for coming over and almost taking care of me." He kissed her.

"Next time, maybe." She teased.

She walked over to the sofa and kissed Jack bye, "We will get together this week for dinner?" She told him.

"And you're coming to my game on Thursday, right?" Jack asked.

"Of course, buddy, it is on my schedule." She guaranteed him.

"Bye, love you." Sam said.

"Love you, too." Jack says looking up from his iPad.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aaron picking up her jacket and walking into the bedroom, he came back in the room. "Oh, I think I put your jacket in the bedroom, I'll will look." He smiled.

"I think you did." She said following him in the bedroom.

"Really cool, Hotchner." She teased.

"I just need to do this one more time." He kissed her passionately. She kissed him, again. "Maybe, we should do lunch one day this week?" He suggested.

"Could it be a long lunch?" she teased.

"Maybe an afternoon?" he remarked.

"I have got to go. Bye, baby." She kissed him, teasing his lips with her tongue.

"Yeah. Go now." He nodded.

They walked to the door, "Bye, Jack." Sam yelled.

"Bye." He returned the yell still involved in his game.

"Talk to you later. Thanks for the soup." Aaron smiled.

"Have some more of it, it is good for you. And take a couple Tylenol. Call me. I love you." She whispered.

He hugged her, "Love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: No long lunches This Week**

Monday morning, "Hi, honey. You are calling early, is everything all right?" Aaron answered.

"Good morning, nothing is wrong. Just have a question. Did you get an invitation to the reception for Director Bennett this Friday?" She questioned.

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"I got a call from Director Curtis, this morning, he wants me to attend. Said it would be a good chance to meet all the Directors at one time. I will be working with them on evaluations. I know we can't really go together, just wondered if you would be there?" Sam explained.

"I wasn't planning on attending, but if you are going, so will I." He agreed.

"Thanks, we won't plan on staying too long." She recommended.

"I think ten minutes will be sufficient." He laughed. "I have a meeting to get to, talk to you later. Love you." He added.

"Love you, too." She remarked.

Just after 2:00, Aaron called, "Hey," Sam answered.

"We are leaving on a case in Bangor within the hour." He told her.

"Fine, I will pick up Jack after school and plan on staying at your place until you get home." She confirmed.

"Thanks, I know he will love spending time with you. And you can stay at our place after I get home, if you want." He teased.

"We will see." She laughed.

"His schedule is posted on the refrigerator. If you have any questions, just text me." He said trying to cover all of the details.

"Don't worry about us. We will be fine." Sam assured him.

"I know. I will miss both of you. Call you when I can. I love you." Aaron said.

"Be careful. I love you. Bye, honey." She replied.

During the flight, Aaron was sitting going over the case, Dave came over and took the seat across from him. "Sorry, about yesterday." He apologized.

"It was fine. Don't worry about it." Aaron smirked and blushed a little.

"Since Jessica is on vacation, who is watching Jack while you are away." He inquired.

"Sam is, which will thrill Jack. The two of them have so much fun together, and then, of course there is the dog." Aaron laughed.

The case is a difficult one, but Aaron called at least twice a day to check up on Jack and Sam. They are doing great. Jack first soccer game is today, and Dad is going to miss it. But, Sam has promised to video it for him. Doesn't take his guilt away, but it helped.

He called before the game to wish Jack good luck. Sam sent a couple of pictures of Jack in action on the field. Aaron smiled proudly as he looked at them. As soon as the game was over Jack called his Dad. He got his voice mail and left a message. His team had won the game and he loves and misses him.

A little after ten, he called, "Hi honey." She picked up the phone.

"Sam, how are you?" he sighed.

"We are fine. He understood and loves you. And I do, too." Sam remarked.

"Thanks, I needed that. Did you two have a good time?" He questioned.

"We did. Brian and Mason came to the game, and we went out for pizza after. They video the entire game for you." She told him.

"Great. I'm so glad he's with you." He reflected.

"How's the case going?" Sam questioned.

"We may have some DNA, Garcia is running it now. Hopefully, that will lead to end. I better go." He took a breath.

"All right, don't forget that Jack is going away this weekend with the Hartwell's. I will call you on our way to Billy's house, so you can talk to Jack. You sound tired; try to get a little rest." She advised.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him. I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you." He murmured.

"Night, Aaron. I love you, too." She sighs.

Sam was at Starbuck's having coffee and checking over the report she wrote on the latest evaluations. Aaron called, "Hi, honey. How are you?" She asked quickly.

"Good, getting ready to come home. We should be landing around 5:00. Do you want to ride the reception with me?" He asked.

"I'm so glad you're coming home. No, Curtis wanted to meet at six, to go over a few things. I will just see you there around 7:00 or so." She smiled.

"Can't wait for tonight." He snickers.

"It is just a reception." She teased.

"I need to go finish up here. Call me when you pick up Jack. Love you." He reminded her.

"Will do, love you, too." She smiled.

Jack came running over to the car and got in, Sam handed him the phone, "Hi Dad." Jack shouted.

"Hey, buddy. How are you? Heard you played a great game last night?" Dad commented.

"Yeah, it was fun. We have the video of the game we can watch it together when I get back." Jack said quickly.

"I will wait to watch it with you. Are you excited about going to the cabin with the Hartwell's?" Dad questioned.

"It's going to be awesome, some of his cousins are coming, too. But I will miss you and Sam." He said.

"We will see you on Sunday. Do you have everything you need for the weekend?" Dad noted.

"Yes, Sam talked to Billy's Mom, to make sure I had everything." Jack confirmed.

"All right, Jack. You have a great time and behave yourself. Mind Billy's parents. I love you, buddy." Dad told his son.

"Dad, we are here. I love you. See you on Sunday. Bye." Jack hung up.

Sam and Jack walked up to the door. Billy and his Mom answered the door. They talked for a moment, and then Sam gave Jack a kiss and a hug. "Have a great time. Behave. Your Dad and I love you." Sam hugged him again.

"Bye Sam. Love you, too." Jack rushed off with Billy. As she drove away she realized that she would miss him this weekend.

Sam dressed for the reception; she is wearing a very nice black cocktail dress. It's conservative, with a hint of sexy. Of course, _the piece de resistance _is the Louboutin snakeskin pumps with five-inch heels. And since tonight could possibility be a very important night for her and Aaron, she also is wearing a very sexy black lace bra and panties. One should always be prepared.

She arrived at her meeting with Director Curtis at 6:00; they go over information on the directors whose units will be evaluated in the next few months. Around 6:55 they walk into the reception. Sam glanced around the room Aaron hasn't arrived, yet. Curtis introduced her to the Directors at the reception.

Aaron walked in, he saw her across the room surrounded by men in suits. She looked beautiful. He went over to the bar and got a glass wine, then made his way to her. Sam turned to see him walk over. "Hello, everyone." Aaron said. He positioned himself next to Sam and placed his hand on the small of her back. The group stood and talked until Curtis, came over and took Sam away to introduce her to someone else.

Sam kept an eye on Aaron; she could see the week had taken a toll on him. He's tired and still feeling guilty about missing Jack's soccer game. Director Curtis picked up a microphone and asked for everyone's attention. And he thanked Bennett for his years of service.

Sam moved up and stood very close to Aaron, "Hi" she whispered.

"You look beautiful. Love the shoes." He teased.

"These old things." She laughed.

After the speeches Director Curtis came over and spoke with Aaron; Sam walked over to congratulate Bennett.

A few minutes later Aaron noticed Sam is nowhere to be found. Then he got a text message _Check jacket pocket. See you at my place. _He slid his hand in his pocket and felt something silky. He turned and faced the wall, then pulled out a pair of panties, black lace panties. He needed to leave now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Naughty Fairy Tale &amp; a Very Happy Ending

Sam had slipped her panties in Aaron's pocket during Curtis' speech. She thought it might cheer Aaron up.

There was a buzz at main door. "Come on up." She said on the intercom.

As the elevator doors open Aaron stepped out holding her panties on his finger "Would these happen to belong to you?" He smiled.

"Gee, I don't know? You're an FBI agent, so figure it out." She bantered. "If you think about it kind of sounds like Cinderella and Prince Charming. But, this is the naughty princess she left her panties instead of her shoe." Sam smiled and kissed him.

Aaron kissed her. "But, Naughty Cinderella is not getting these back, not tonight anyway." She took his hand "Agent Hotchner, let's go to the bedroom you can start your investigation. First, you can see if the bra matches the panties? It does by the way." They go into the bedroom.

"I'm so happy you still have that dress and those shoes on. The shoes may have to stay on." She lied down on the bed and he sat down beside of her and started kissing her. As he is doing that he slipped his hand up her dress on to her thighs and then between her legs. He smiled "Cinderella, I think I have solve the case of the panties." He slowly started to tease her with his fingers. Sam moaned. "Do you like that?" he asked. She smiled.

He stopped, stood up and took off his clothes. Then he pulled her up, unzipped her dress it fell to the floor and unhooked her very sexy black bra. She stretched out on the bed. "Hate to do this but the Louboutin have to go." He said as he slipped them off, kissing her feet as he does. "So sexy, but they could be so dangerous." He moved up her body kissing her legs and then moved his hand back down to between them. He climbed into bed next to her.

She kissed him and ran her hand down his body then she moved down. He moaned with pleasure, she continued to tease him.

"Oh god, that feels so good." He pulled her back up and passionately kissed her. They enjoyed just the feel of each other's bodies. Then he moved on top of her, he entered her. She gasped. They made love, tenderly and gently. After they lay there joined together in so many ways and feeling so complete.

"I love you, so much." Aaron whispered.

"And I love you." She whispered and kissed him.

"I don't remember this happening in Cinderella," He said while catching his breath.

"This is what happened in part two, this is why they live happily ever after." Sam laughed. He moved beside of her and kissed her.

"I'm glad we waited until it was right for both of us. Even through the waiting was starting to be hell." He laughed.

He rolled back on top of her. They kissed. Then Aaron started to softly laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You do realize if we ever have a little girl I will never be able to read Cinderella to her." He laughed and kissed her.


End file.
